


A Very Dingo Christmas

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dingo King, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Lukanette, Secret Santa, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: A little mix of presents leads to a Christmas that won't be forgotten any time soon.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!, LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	A Very Dingo Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts).



> For Verfound for the LBSC Secret Santa Exchange. Merry Christmas. I hope it makes you laugh. Please, dear God, I'm begging you, take your son back now.

“Luka?” Marinette questions looking down at the stuffed dingo in a kilt in her lap that she’s just unwrapped. “Are you sure this is for me?” He looks up at her wide eyed, his face slowly draining of all color as he realizes what’s happened. 

“Fuck,” he groans just as his phone rings, a photo of Dingo and Bri illuminating the screen, and alerting a video chat request. 

Marinette reaches across the rug to grab it. “Don’t answer that,” he tells her gruffly, but she brushes him off with an odd look. “Don’t be silly, Lu. It’s Christmas.” 

“Nette, love, I’m begging you,” he pleads, reaching for the phone. “We can call them back later.” 

“Now is fine,” Marinette objects, pulling the phone to safety and answering it. “Merry Christma- Oh dear God, Dingo. WHY?” She shrieks, throwing the phone away from her as quickly as she can. 

It lands face up between them, putting Dingo, and his attire, fully on display. “What do you think of what LuLu sent me, Nettie, dear?” he poses this way and that, showing off the three piece pale pink lingerie set, the intricate lace of the babydoll nightie just  _ barely  _ covering him. “Bri insisted it wasn’t for me, but you have to admit, it’s my color.”

“Dingo Peregrine King,” Luka growls softly, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “ _ Why  _ did you put it on?” 

“That explains this,” Marinette chuckles, holding up the little stuffy. 

Dingo crosses his living room to get a better view of the screen, partially to see the toy and partially to yell at Luka for full naming him, the lace not quite able to hide everything with him being so near the camera. 

“DINGO!” Luka roars, covering the screen of the phone with his hand.

The Australian freezes at his friend's tone, and sits down so only his fallen face is in view. They can see Bri pop into the room and sigh. “Told you not to put it on,” she sighs sitting next to him. 

Marinette picks up the phone and tugs a huffing Luka down to sit next to her. “Merry Christmas,” she offers in hopes of breaking the tension. She elbows her husband’s side when gives only glares. “Merry Christmas,” Luka grumbles. 

“Merry Christmas,” Bri smiles, nudging her own partner. 

“I’m sorry, mate,” Dingo tells him sincerely, his head hung a little low. “Was just supposed to be a joke. I was going to replace it with a new one.” 

Luka sighs deeply, some of the tension leaves his shoulders. Marinette squeezes his knee, out of view of the screen. “You can’t,” he finally answers. 

“It’s my design,” Marinette explains after a few moments of heavy silence. “I’ve been working on some lingerie designs but have been too nervous to bring them to life. I’m assuming Luka had Juleka and Rose assemble them, just like this guy,” she pauses to hold up the toy dingo again and looks to Luka who simply nods, still clearly upset. “Looks like there was a mix up in the wrapping and tagging.” 

“Aw, fuck,” Dingo groans, dragging his hands down his face. “I fucked up. I wouldn’t have- obviously if I knew- Sorry. Might have taken it too far this time,” he finally admits, apologetically. 

“Might have,” Luka nods gruffly. 

“It did get the point across though,” Marinette smiled gently, rubbing his leg, and kissing his cheek. “Though I would have chosen a more traditional model,” she can’t help but add with a giggle. “Thank you. I do love it.” 

Luka smiles back at her and catches her lips in a quick kiss. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Does this mean I don’t get my kilt dingo,” Dingo asks, grabbing their attention.

“I think Marinette gets to hold him hostage for a bit,” Bri suggests. 

“You're supposed to be on my side,” Dingo whines, leaning his head on her shoulder and pouting up at her.

“You’re an idiot,” she shakes her head. 

“Your idiot,” he grins. 

Bri rolls her eyes, but a little grin sneaks through and she kisses him ever so quickly. “For now.” 

“We should probably start getting ready if we’re going to make it to family dinner,” Marinette prompts after a quick glance to the clock.

Bri nods in understanding. “Same time next week?” Luka gives his own nod. “Merry Christmas!” Bri cheers one more time with a wave, Dingo joining in before the call ends. 

Luka groans and practically melts into Marinette once she sets the phone down. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

“It’s fine, babe,” Marinette assures him, raking his fingers through his hair as he buries his face deeper into her chest. “It really did look wonderful, and I really appreciate you bringing it to life like that. It gave me the confidence to keep working on that line. So thank you. I love you.” 

“I love you,” Luka smiles gently, raising his head to capture her lips with his own in a long, sweet kiss, placing a light little kiss on her forehead once they pull away. 

“Besides,” Marinette laughs. “It  _ will  _ make a good story to tell at Christmas dinner.” 

Luka groans, wraps his arms around her waist, and playfully buries his face back in her chest. 


End file.
